Sickness
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara, the Kazekage, isn't feeling well and it is up to Lee to make him take his medicine. Gaara wants to keep working, but Lee wants him to rest. How is he going to make the stoic leader give into his demands? LeeXGaara love, slash, yaoi LeeGaa, fluffy, OOC, Made this little one-shot for LeeXGaara day, 11/19/12. No harsh flames or comments please, just made it for a special day.


_**Happy LeeXGaara Day~!**_

_**11/19/12**_

* * *

The blistering, boiling sun shone brightly through the windows of the Kazekage's office on this Tuesday morning. A redheaded boy by the age of 19 sat at the Kazekage's desk; signing papers left and right. He has been sitting in that same spot now for three days strait, getting up periodically to use the restroom, or to get a quick snack or drink, only to return to the traitorous paper signing and conferences between the council.

However, the trips seem to have included less and less of getting something to eat. The last meal he ate was about two days ago, and he was surly feeling the effects of working nonstop on empty. Even though he is an insomniac, he wanted nothing more than to lie down on his comfy king size bed and snuggle with his lover. Did anyone mention that his lover is Rock Lee? The Handsome Devil of Konoha?

Well, over two years of marriage cannot lie. The redheaded boy looked at the shiny wedding band on his left index finger and smiled. "It would be nice to take a quick rest…" he thought as images of him being held by his energetic lover came into mind. Just thinking of that made him drowsy.

The poor sand ninja already wasn't feeling well to begin with. Sneezing and coughing often, and feeling weak for extended periods of time. His lover would come in occasionally; after training for most of the day, and tutoring students in the art of taijustu. Although, the leaf could sense something wasn't right about his lover. He seemed… ill. And not "ill" as in "ill-tempered" or as in "ill-mannered", but "ill" as in sick.

"Gaara-kun… Are you feeling ok?" said person looked up from his seat at the desk at the leaf leaned over him from across the table. "I-I'm fine… Really, Lee. Don't worry about it." A stutter! Lee knew from over the years that if Gaara ever stuttered, it was because he was nervous, frightened, or lying. He could tell it was the latter this time, there was no reason to be nervous or frightened. Lee leaned forwards more, getting into Gaara's personal space. "Oh really?" he said almost sarcastically.

The younger caught on immediately, and he knew he was caught. "L-Lee… Really I am fine. Please… Please don't…" Gaara closed his eyes and prepared for what was to come. Lee tilted his lovers chin up to look him dead in those coal eyes. "Open your eyes." Gaara obeyed, knowing if he did not, he would have to deal with the consequences. The older ninja could clearly feel heat radiating off of the younger man's face that he was holding; not a good sign. He wasn't blushing at all, could he really be sick?

The calloused hand made its way onto a warm soft cheek. "Gaara-kun…" said person sighed; he was trying to avoid Lee from noticing him feeling this way. It was easy to tell. But, Lee could see through his disguise, and Gaara knew then, he was caught red-handed. He was hot. Warmth radiated from his cheeks, pursuing onto thinking that something was wrong. Gaara was wearing his sand armor, why is that? Lee would protect him from any harm that would come his way. Why would he need protection right now? "When was the last time you ate?"

Gaara blinked lazily, and looked over to his side, trying to remember when he did manage to have something to eat. "I-I… I can't remember…" This stutter was not of a lying habit this time, it was out of nervousness. Why was he nervous? "I'm fine, Lee. Really…" He closed his eyes again, and shuttered out a sigh. He felt as if he was going to pass out. Luckily, Lee was here so he could catch him if he fell from his chair, if he did.

The taller male, scrunched a large eyebrow in worry. His lover can't even remember when he last ate something? Then that could only mean it has been days since he has eaten something. He felt Gaara lean into his hand, making the coarse sand scratch at his bandages on his hand. With his other hand, he gently licked his thumb, and moved it to Gaara's unoccupied cheek, and began to rub away some of the sand armor that his lover had on.

Gaara blinked his eyes open in shock, but didn't stop him. Why was Lee doing this? "Wh-What are you doing, Lee?" It wasn't a loud question, just a soft and curious one, why was Lee taking his armor off?

When he managed to get a thumbprint size off of Gaara, he sighed "I knew it…" A deep blush of red, stained his cheek, and it felt even hotter underneath of the sand. He was right in his assumptions, Gaara had a fever. "You need to stop working, and you will." He said gently as he grasped onto the slim shoulder of his partner.

Aquatic eyes widen, when he was seen through his disguise. "W-What are you talking about? I-I'm just fine, Lee-kun… Honestly." He raised his own hand to grip at Lee's onto his shoulder, trying to throw a message out to him saying that he was ok, and didn't need any help.

Lee's gaze turned harsher, as he shook his head, "Don't make me carry you to bed." He would do it. He has done it before. On their wedding night: on their honeymoon, on their fifth date. And he will not hesitate to do it again, except this time, the outcomes would be different. He would never take advantage of his lover in this state. To him, that would be considered rape. "Now, come on, let's go."

Gaara's head shook from side to side, making him regret doing so, since it made him a bit nauseated. "N-No…!" He had to keep working, the fate of the town rests in his hands, and he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. "I must keep working, I can't stop now."

Lee frowned, and sighed, almost in defeat, it sounded. But to Gaara's dismay, he simply picked him up, easily, and threw him over his shoulder, and carried him off to the safety of their shared bedroom. "I warned you." He peeked back at Gaara, as that juicy ass was placed next to his head. It was tempting, but he knew better. Gaara was not feeling well.

"Lee! Put me down!" Gaara yelled out, giving out a coughing fit after the initial scream. He tried to pull his body free, but to his dismay, Lee was stronger. Especially, since he didn't have the strength to start with. Lee started to walk towards the bedroom, and he looked up at his desk, as it seemed to get further and further away from him. He struggled again, but this time, Lee hooked an arm over his knees to keep him from moving forward, and an arm was felt on his lower back, keeping him from falling back. He was trapped. It was easier to just give up, instead of fighting with the stronger male. Lee always won when it came to physical strength. "I-I'll kill you for this…"

Lee smiled, not taking the threat seriously. Gaara would never do such a thing, especially since he stuttered whist speaking the threat. "Sure you will, Gaara-kun. But first, you need to rest." He said as he found their king sized shared bed together, and plopped his lover down onto it not too kindly, making the mattress squeak and bounce. Just hearing that familiar sound brought up images of their heated nights together, making a feint dusting of a blush spread on his cheeks. He could already in-vision Gaara being pinned by the older male, riling, and screaming in pleasure for more, as he thrust into him over and over. No one would believe it, but Gaara was a screamer, he was a proud uke, and loved to bottom. Lee offered a chance to do switches, but Gaara refused. He didn't want to leave his current position, and preferred to make Lee do all of the work instead. Lee didn't mind, he loved to bring pleasure to his lover, it made his heart leap for joy.

Gaara blinked, and growled angrily at Lee for the disobedience. "I-I said I am fine, Lee…! Obey your Kazekage…!" His voice sounded weaker than he wanted, making him curse mentally, Lee knew that he never listened to that saying unless he was having sex with him. A formally used phrase that Gaara would use if he wanted Lee to do something specific that Lee didn't want to do, he would listen immediately with a , "Yes, Kazekaga-sama" and do as he is told. In this predicament, when Lee was certain, he wouldn't listen at all. That didn't mean that he could still try.

Lee gazed down at his lover, as he lay on the bed. He pulled the sheets over his small frame, and tucked him in, ignoring the death glare, and giving a gentle smile at his order. "I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, but I am going to have to go against your orders." He left his side for a moment to go to the bathroom, to fetch two rags and dampen it with some water. He walked back, and took note of the fact that Gaara didn't move. Either he stood still, because if he didn't he knew that Lee would tie him down, or he couldn't move because he truly weakened to the point of exhaustion. "Now hold still…" He spoke softly, taking one of the rags, and wiping away the armor. He knew that Gaara wouldn't want to take it off himself, and Lee figured out earlier in their relationship that once his skin is wet, he can't reapply his armor until it is one hundred percent dry.

Gaara's face scrunched into a pout, as he was wiped clean of his protection armor. He didn't like to be exposed, and Lee knew how to exploit him of that weakness. It made him feel powerless, but loved at the same time. Lee cared for him, otherwise he would just have left him there at the desk, suffering. The water was cool on his heated flesh, and it made him shiver a bit, in spasms, he knew that he wasn't really cold, but it shocked his body a bit from the temperature differences from his hot cheek to the cold rag.

Lee frowned at the sight of his lover. He was shivering; his fever must have been worse off than he thought. Once his armor was cleaned off, he placed it onto the nightstand, and folded the other neatly overtop of his forehead. He gently moved the hairs from his bangs, behind of his ears, and spoke softly, "I'll be right back." He knew now that Gaara was in his clutches and he couldn't escape now.

Gaara had his eyes closed the entire time, heightening his senses of the freezing rag on his skin, and the deep voice of Lee. It made him shiver again, and grunt out softly. He knew he was caught now. There was no escape. Lee had him by the tail, and he couldn't get up if he wanted to.

Lee placed the used rag in the hamper, and walked over to the bathroom again, this time opening the mirror to the shelf to find the thermometer and some fever reducers. He was sure that Gaara had some aches and pains, especially in his hand from writing, so it was necessary to get the medicine for him to swallow to help ease those aches. The trouble was, Gaara couldn't swallow pills. He always had a hard time swallowing them, and usually ended up chocking on them. So for another route, Lee got some of those relievers in liquid form, the only problem with that, was it was nasty tasting. And the only flavor he could find was grape, and worse of all, Gaara _hated_ grapes. So it was troubling to make him take his medicine whenever he would get sick or have some aches and pains. He sighed, and picked up the bottle of liquid relief, and the thermometer, and brought it back to Gaara, sitting it on the nightstand.

Gaara peaked an eye open and closed tightly, when he saw that horrid grape flavor medicine that he loathed so much. He heard Lee say "open up" but he kept his mouth shut. With Lee's determination, however, he managed to slip the edge of the thermometer between his lips, but he didn't put it under his tongue.

Lee sighed, but he grinned thinking of another way. "You know if you don't put it under your tongue, I'll just stick it somewhere else." He saw Gaara's eyes widen, an even redder blush staining his cheeks, and immediately catching on, and growling in defeat. He felt Gaara maneuver the metal edge under his tongue, with an "hmph" and Lee clicked the button. It beeped and started to take Gaara's temperature. While he was waiting for that to finish, he moved over to the medicine, reading the labels for the correct dosage. Gaara was around a hundred pounds, ninety-eight to be exact, and on the bottle he would need one full cup to measure up to his dosage weight. But Lee always put a little extra in the cup, since he knew that Gaara would sometimes spit it out, or never drinks the cup entirely. And, it is better to be safer than sorry, when it comes to Gaara.

Gaara almost dozed off, until he heard the beeping of the thermometer in his mouth, signaling that it was done determining his temperature. He released the device from his mouth, as Lee grabbed it and took a look at it. From the look on his face, it didn't seem too good.

"103.6 well, no wonder you're not feeling good." He scolded, as he gripped the measured cup and used the other hand to lift Gaara's body from the bed. He sat himself down, on the bed, ready to pin him and make him take it if he were to struggle. Gaara was just so stubborn sometimes, it really brought out his childish side, and it made him wonder how he got the title of Kazekage in the first place. "Alright, now open up and take your medicine."

Gaara's eyes widen, when he saw Lee grab that wretched cup of that… poison, and lifted it towards him. Instincts kicked in, as he started to struggle.

Lee kept the cup balanced in one hand, while using the other so hold down the other chest, to keep him from flailing too badly. "Come on, Gaara-kun." He asked softly, "Don't struggle, now…" He was calm with his lover; it was the best thing to do at times like these. Gaara was stressing out, and the worse thing to do was to yell at him, it would only bring him to tears, and Lee didn't want to make him cry.

Gaara tried to get his legs free, but he realized that Lee was sitting on the, rendering them useless. He could still use his arms though, so he darted them out to press onto Lee's shoulders, to push his face away from the terrible medicine. He knew, though if Lee tried hard enough, he could make him take it, one way or the other. Gaara was too weak, but he still had to put up a fight of some sort. "N-No…! L-Let me g-g-go…!" He coughed as he struggled in Lee's hold, he couldn't push himself up, since his chest was being held down by Lee's single arm, but he still tried.

Lee sighed, again, as he gently grasped both of his lover's soft hands, and pinned them above his head on the pillow. "Take your medicine, Gaara-kun… It will make you feel better." His gaze darkened when Gaara struggled further in his grasp, not listening to his plea.

It was then that he had an idea. With the medicine still steady in his free hand, he shoved his face forwards and latched onto Gaara's neck, kissing and suckling to calm his lover down. He knew that Gaara had a weak spot on left side of his neck, and when bitten on the curvature of a certain spot, he'll gasp and moan out, becoming completely vulnerable. He has to take the chance.

Gaara's eyes widened when he felt those lips attach to his neck, almost making him jump in fright. He paused from struggling, only to start up again, flailing harder than before. He knew what Lee was doing, and it always worked. Whenever he would get angry, all it would take is that single bite on his neck, and he'll drop his guard for him. Lee had his weak spots too, but they were not located on his upper body, unless considering when Gaara would rake his nails down Lee's arms and back when they would make love. Other than that, they were all located near his navel. A bite there and he'd better be prepared to be pinned down, ass in the air, and being fucked roughly, sometimes it was good, although sometimes he would forget that it was there and mistakenly bite down and would be sore for a week, when he didn't want to be. Didn't say that it wasn't pleasurable, though.

Lee felt Gaara struggle harder, and he knew that he had to make this quick. He ran his tongue along his pulsing neck, meeting a little more than halfway up the neck, and took a harsh bite, enough to leave a mark.

Gaara's body seemed to shut down, and his eyes closed in ecstasy. He moaned out, mouth agape, when Lee managed to find his pleasure spot. He cursed himself for being so weak and helpless.

Lee kept his eyes open, as he dashed the cup to Gaara's open mouth, and poured it in with precision. Immediately, he let go and shoved his lips onto Gaara's so he couldn't spit it back out. His mouth was shoved onto Gaara's enough for their teeth to click, and Lee made sure to completely cover Gaara's mouth with his, and pressed his tongue up against Gaara's teeth, to try and keep the liquid from going up. He took his hand, and rubbed Gaara's throat, to try and make him swallow it, without his consent. It was obvious that Lee has had some practice. He knew how to trick and master the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

Gaara squealed, and struggled harshly trying to bypass the defense that Lee put up in front of his mouth. With the liquid still in his mouth there was no where it could go other than down, and with his throat being rubbed like that, he was already managing to take small sips of the dreadful medicine. Eventually, the cries died down, and his struggling slowed to a stop, as he breathed harshly through his nose, Lee not letting go unless he was sure that Gaara managed to drink everything.

Lee pulled back with a light pop of their lips, as he stared into those closed lids. Gaara was breathing heavily, and his teeth were clenched shut, with a noticeable frown staining his features. He looked up with a frightening glare, but didn't do anything else. Lee smiled and gave his kindest smile, "You'll thank me later."

Gaara glared harsher, but he knew better than to abandon Lee's advice, he probably would thank him later. Already he was feeling a bit better, now that he has gotten off that desk. Lee tucked him back into the blanket after releasing his grasp, and gave a gentle kiss on his heated cheek. Lee fixed the damp rag that ended up being crooked on his forehead, and put it neatly back into place. All the while, the glare never leaving his face, towards Lee.

Lee smiled wider, when his lover was neatly tucked into the bed. "Now rest. I'll get you something to eat." He spoke quietly as he walked off to fetch his lover some much needed food, and some water to hydrate him.

Gaara frowned, as he watched Lee leave to get him something to eat. Although, when Lee left the room, his frown turned into a barely noticeable smile. He was happy that Lee cared about him. No one else has ever cared so much for him before. It warmed his heart that Lee cared so much about his health. He knew that it was Lee's kindness that really stole his heart to begin with. And he knew that he would spend the rest of his years with this man. He would grow old with him, happily, and perhaps have a child or two to raise when they are older.

They made their vows to each other at the altar, and they have kept to them.

Through _**sickness**_, and in health.


End file.
